2007-06-20
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Jonathan Coleman, Richard Gill, George McEncroe, Guests: Jonathan Coleman, Richard Gill, Laurie Cadevida, George McEncroe Official description Episode Twenty (20/06/2007) Our special guests for this week will be the star of Miss Saigon Laurie Cadevida, TV/radio personality Jonathan Coleman, music director Richard Gill and radio presenter George McEncroe. Myf's Team MYF shows her disdain at lyrics infused with extremely unsubtle desires to be swallowed, by one of our nation's best known actors... Laurie Cadevida is currently starring in the Australian tour of a classic Broadway musical not afraid of darkness, intense emotions and a sad ending. Miss Saigon is an epic love story about the relationship between an American GI and a young Vietnamese woman. Laurie, born and raised in Los Angeles, has been part of the show for the past two and a half years, joining right after she turned 18. You can hear Laurie's exceptional voice in her heart-wrenching passion fueled performance as Vietnamese prostitute Kim in Melbourne, Brisbane and Sydney this year. Tantalise the senses with this Miss Saigon sneak preview. Jonathan Coleman is a television personality, radio announcer, writer and performer of comedy... AND leads a secret life as a woman. Busy times. Coleman's broadcasting career started in Australia with Simon Townsend's Wonder World and Saturday Morning Live, followed by several years as a Triple-J presenter, including a stint as co-host on comedy program Off The Record. Jono's UK radio career includes BBC London, Virgin Radio & many others. He has presented many BBC television programs and appears regularly for many international crossovers from the United Kingdom for Australian television. Jonathan Coleman is also the voice of the popular Australian 70s 80s and 90s music radio program "My Generation". Alan's Team ALAN's team discusses collar positions and facial-hair flesh spillage in Musician or Serial Killer this week. Something we can all learn from! Richard Gill is internationally respected as a music educator, specialising in opera, musical theatre and vocal/choral training. He is currently Artistic Director of the Education Program for the Sydney Symphony Orchestra, and his work in developing young musicians and creating opportunities for them is recognised worldwide. Richard believes myth, legend and folk-tale all play an important part in the lives of human beings. In his Australian Opera music director message, he says 'they are stories which belong to mankind; stories which deal with the great themes: love and destiny.' Richard's operatic repertoire is as extensive as it is varied. In 2006, he was awarded the prestigious Don Banks Award by the Australia Council for the Arts. As a small child, George McEncroe suffered 5 years of piano playing with a 'pimple squeezing, narcissistic pain-in-the-arse and learnt nothing'. She has since recovered from the incident, and is now a big hit on Brisbane's number one breakfast show The Cage, earning the Austereo Rising Star Award for 2006. George also once shared a cup of instant coffee with Slash from Guns & Roses at a 'make a wish foundation' gig and describes him as "very sweet". She is a mother of four kids with plenty of real life experiences to share. Check out George's online BLOG. go for more from George... Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes